


Do You Like Pina Coladas?

by AshRain114



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Cuteness between Gamora and Peter, Friendship, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, but you can read it that way if you want, gotg - Freeform, i dunno, mcu - Freeform, not really meant as romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain114/pseuds/AshRain114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes Gamora to explore his homeworld, and maybe get her to open up about hers. (Friendship Fic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Pina Coladas?

“Oh my god.” Peter grumbled, bits of food flying out of his mouth as he lounged in the captain’s seat, kicking his foot as he spun around, “This is so good.”

Gamora rolled her eyes, before turning her chair to face him, “What is it, exactly?”

Peter stuffed the rest of the unnaturally coloured pastry into his mouth, making a sound that was damned near pornagraphic. His mouth full of cream and bread, he still managed to spit out, “Twinkie.”

“And these…Twinkies.” Gamora picked up a packaged one gingerly, like it was diseased, “They are a Terran Delicacy?”

“Depends who you ask.” Peter sat up straight, looking out the front window. They were parked in a forest near a wal-mart. At first he’d gone through a small amount of shock at how much the Earth had changed in almost 30 years (although he’d still hold that his walkmen was better than those ipods, it had lasted thirty years for example). But after that he had realized how much he’d missed certain things.

Like Twinkies.

“My mum would never let me have them.” He explained to Gamora, who stiffened slightly, then relaxed when she realized he was sharing something personal. They may be a team, but they still barely knew each other.

Peter knew they all of them had their pressure points. Gamoras was Nebula, and her time as Thanos’ daughter and personal assassin. Rocket’s was his experiments. Drax would probably rip your arm off if you mentioned his daughter, and Groot…well Groot’s only pressure point was Rocket.

And just as he knew all this, every single one of them knew that his Pressure Point was his mom.

“Yeah.” He chuckled to himself, “She hated them. ‘Processed junk food, they’re so bad for you Peter’.”

“If they are bad for you, then why do you ingest so many?” Gamora asked in her typical fashion, and Peter felt a warm fondness. Nobody had ever asked him questions about his home before Gamora.

He crumpled up the wrapper and toss it aside, “Who knows. They taste like crap, are crap for you. I think…” He paused, biting his lip, “I think it’s just because I could, you know?”

Gamora gave him a sort of half smile, the kind that could be misconstrued as a smirk by someone who wasn’t on the receiving end of it a lot.

Peter looked down at the box of snacks and then smiled widely.

“You know what.” He turned on the ship, “Let’s blow this joint.”

Gamora shakily sat down as he lifted the ship from the forest and quickly rose above the clouds, hoping that nobody had seen then, “Where are we going?”

“You don’t go to earth for the cities.” Peter smirked, “The cities are gross,, dirty, full of people. Nah. What you really wanna see, are the sights.”

He went off into orbit and followed the oration of the planet, until he was where he wanted to be and he lowered the ship.

Gamora watched as they passed down through the clouds, heading towards ground. It wasn’t long before all she could see was a vast ocean of green.

“Where are we?” She asked, looking at a holographic representation of the planet. It showed they had landed on a southern continent.

“Brazil.” Peter said, very nonchalant, “I always wanted to come here as a kid. Read a few books on it, which was kind of a big deal cause you know, I hate reading.”

“This Brazil seems…” Gamora shook her head, looking around the forest, “Wet.”

“Well it’s a rainforest, what d’you expect. Let’s go outside.” He said quickly, grabbing his blasters.

Gamora eyed the guns, “Is it dangerous.”

Peter shrugged, “More so than a wal-mart.” He paused, “Well….”

Gamora frowned, but adjusted her collapsible sword to her belt. Peter gave her an award winning smile as they made they way towards the hatch, opening it.

“Should we not wait for the others?” Gamora asked him, wrinkling her nose as the smell of wet forrest.

“Nah.” Peter smirked, “You know how Rocket feels about getting wet.”

“However.” Gamora poked at a nearby tree, “Groot would feel right at home.”

Peter snorted, “Yeah, I bet he has some long lost family around here.”

He stopped, kicking away the wet soil to make a dry patch and sat down. Gamora looked at him strangely, “Are we not going into the forest Quill?”

He slapped his blaster playfully, “Dangerous.”

Gamora frowned, “What’s out there.”

“Oh you know.” He shrugged, leaning forward, “Jaguars, snakes, and spiders. Big ones.”

Gamora tilted her head thoughtfully, but eventually agreed that the danger was a bit to great. Not for her, of course, but for Quill. That man seemed to walk into danger everywhere he went.

She sat down beside him, closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of the forest around her.

“So…” Quill started hesitantly, “Did they have rain forests..on your home world?”’

Gamora narrowed her eyes at him, but then took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. It wasn’t an unreasonable question. She couldn’t just kill people who annoyed her too much like she did in the past. She was a good guy now.

Well, hypothetically speaking.

“My home world had forests such as these yes.” Gamora nodded, looking around, “Much of our planet was covered in forests.”

“Is that why..” Peter shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, “Is that why you’re…green.”

Gamora smirked at him, “Perhaps. I was only a young child when my people were destroyed. I’m the only one…”

Quill nodded, not making any sudden moves like it might scare her and make her devolve deep into her wheel again. But after a moments debate he turned to her, “What was it called?”

Gamora’s eyes were glazed over, her mind a million miles away. Peter wondered if she could remember her world at all, or if it was just a feint feeling. A warmth in the back of her mind.

“Zen Whoberi.”

Peter nodded, “Sounds very….zen.”

Gamora laughed then, which made Peter very happy as he was sure she would try to kill him for that little joke. But instead she just shook her head, a small amount of fondness behind her eyes.

“It was, believe it or not.” Gamora sighed, her laughs fading out, “My people were very passive, peace-loving people. We never provoked anyone.”

“And Thanos…” Quill knew he was treading on dangerous territory, “He destroyed it?”

“He as good as.” Gamora spat, her hatred for her adopted father coming to the surface. “There was a religious order. The Church of Universal Truth. They wanted Zen-Whouberi to convert. The leaders refused and the church sought to destroy them.

“Thanos gave them the ability to do so.” Gamora blinked madly, “We were peace loving, but that doesn’t mean we weren’t prepared. Thanos sided with the Church. I don’t know why. Probably thought it would be funny to wipe out a civilization for such a mundane reason.”

Peter was quiet after that. What the hell could he say. He couldn’t imagine living, knowing that he was the last human.

Half-human.

“Well.” Peter smiled, “Maybe if we’re lucky, I might be half Zen-Whoberis.”

Gamora snorted at that, “I doubt it. You’re too….pink for that.”

“Pink!” Peter scoffed, “I have you know that my skin in a very manly beige.”

Gamora did her half smile half smirk at him, and then it faded into a soft look, “I do not understand how you can always joke.”

Peter shrugged, “I dunno. Why not joke? The universe may shit on you, but you don’t have to shit right back.”

Gamora wrinkled his nose, “Eloquent.” 

“But it’s true.” Peter smiled, “Why dwell on how much everything sucks, when instead you can enjoy the moment, crack a joke, put on some tunes and-“ 

“-Dance?” 

“Exactly.” Peter pointed at her, standing up, “Come on.”

“What?” Gamora looked at him strangely, “We just sat down.”

“Come on, on your feet.” He pulled her up, “I’m gonna kevin bacon you.”

Gamora rolled her eyes, “My dance is a warriors dance. Don’t watch you’re feet or else…”

She swirled, whipping out her sword and simultaneously kicking Peters feet out from under him. He landed on his back and got the wind knocked out of him. He coughed, pressing his hand to his chest, but before he could go to far Gamora pressed the tip of her sword to his throat.

“You die.”

He laughed, but winced when it came out a bit high pitched, “And here normally I’m the one stabbing with a sword.”

Gamora sheathed her weapon, “You’re disgusting.”

“Ah, you love me anyway.”

They both froze as the words left his lips. He’d meant it in a flippant sort of way, an off hand comment, but maybe he’d finally crossed the line.

Gamora blinked down at him, her face void of emotion. It was the same face she made when she was about to murder someone mercilessly.

But instead she held out a hand for him to grab. He placed his hand in her’s and she pulled him to his feet.

She stared at him, as if wondering if he was joking, before she finally nodded slowly.

“Good thing.” 

He grinned at her. He was itching to tease her, but he figured that this probably wasn’t the best time.

A loud bang echoed round the forrest and before they could react water started to pour down, drenching both of them down to the bone.

Peter laughed loudly, twirling in the mud and humming loudly.

“Peter!” Gamora shouted, “We should go back inside.”

“Oh come one Gamora.” Peter yelled back, “Don’t you like pina coladas?”

“What?”

“And getting caught in the rain!” He sang and let the rain fall over his face, taking a deep breathe.

He went silent, breathing in the air for a few moments, before he looking up, blinking the rainwater out of his face.

“That smell…” He mumbled, “I haven’t smelled it in…”

“Twenty Six years?” Gamora guessed, nodding as she looked around, “Each planet smells different. And there’s no smell like home.”

Peter chuckled, “Yeah.”

“We should go.” Gamora repeated, “You’ll get sick. You’re human immunities are pathetic.”

“It’s not a day without you insulting my species.” Peter chuckled, but threw an arm around her, “But you’re right.”

He grinned up at the spaceship, where the rest of his team where asleep or tearing apart random electronics. The sight of it filled him with a strange warmth.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that it was the church of universal truth that destroyed Gamora's homeworld, but in the movie I believe she said Thanos did, so I tried to put both of the canons together. If I fucked anything up just let me know.


End file.
